Damn PC!
by Itty Bitty MomoChu
Summary: Taichi plus an eraser equals a slightly ticked Koushirou. However, Koushirou plus a computer equals a slightly jealous Taichi. More focused around Taichi's complete boredum. Slight Taichi/Koushirou. Youmay have to squint. RxR


**This is my first Digific, go easy on me.**

**Digimon Adventure 01**

**Damn PC**

-.-

"Oh come on!"

"Stop it, Taichi-San! I'm downloading some new software!"

Koushiro swatted away Taichi's hands, and his own fingers glided across the keyboard at an amazing speed. Taichi pouted, for only being 16, Koushiro typed really fast. Letting out a loud groan, he collapsed onto Koushiro's bed.

It was Sunday, their only day off from school, which meant, Taichi was bored. The goggled brunette glanced around, taking in the extremely clean room. He raised an eyebrow. Not only was Koushiro smart, but he was very neat as well. Nothing in his room was out of place, books were in alphabetical order, and even odd things were color coded. Taichi did happen to notice that, the only Koushiro's desk was a total mess. He shook his head though, knowing that each and every device on that desk had a certain operation, and Koushiro could go on for hours explaining them. He'd rather not say anything.

The boy groaned again, making sure it was louder and more obvious. His lips twitched into a smirk when Koushiro spun around in his chair, a frown upon his face. Koushiro blinked, staring at Taichi's weird position on the bed. His legs were twisted in an odd way, his arms flung out, and he was trying to balance on his head.

_What the heck?_

"Taichi-San, you're being a pest."

Taichi looked offend for a split second, before rolling over. Sitting completely upright, he sighed.

"Koushiro!"

His voice was more of a whine now, making Koushiro cringe. How he **HATED** that whine.

"When are we gonna play video games? I'm bored!"

He stared intently at his best friend, who just sighed illusively.

"When I finish downloading and installing this. For now… Just keep yourself occupied."

Taichi frowned when he turned back around, Koushiro's complete attention on the computer, rather than him. He watched Koushiro's onyx eyes travel across the monitor screen, wondering why he thought computers were so interesting. All they did was sit there and make the incredibly annoying _humming_ sound. Sure, Taichi had been inside one before, twice actually. Both times it was inside the internet, to defeat Diablomon, but he still found computers boring.

Taichi's eyes scanned the room, searching for something to do.

Gadget…

Wires…

Cell phone…

Digivice…

Big eraser…

Old Laptop…

_Wait…_

His eyes went back to the eraser, sitting on the nightstand and with a grin, he reached for it. The pink hunk of rubber read _Koushiro Izumi_, and he laughed silently. He couldn't believe Koushiro still labeled things like this.

Choking on his snicker, the destined found himself fondling the eraser. His ragged nails dug into the rubber, creating crescent shaped indents across the surface. His entire attention was now on the pink rectangle, the world around him melting out of focus. He had shifted, so that he was sitting cross legged on the bed, his back against the wall. His fingers tore at the eraser, ripping a small piece off.

After staring at the bit for a moment, Taichi's eyes drifted to the vent in the middle of the ceiling. An idea popped into his head, and he began balancing the eraser bit on the tip of his index finger. It too a few seconds of aiming, before he flicked the piece towards the hole in the vent. The sound of it hitting the vent rang out, but it definitely didn't go inside the hole. Taichi looked around, not seeing where it went. He shrugged, and went back to his eraser.

His fingers ripped apart the rubber, until many pieces lay in his lap. He aimed, flicked and aimed again. His goal was to get at least 4 pieces into the vent.

So far…

None.

-.-

When his lap was completely free from erasers, and he had flicked the last bit, Taichi came back to the real world. A shadow covered his spot on the bed, and his "innocent" eyes met Koushiro's angry ones. He frowned.

"Koushiro? Is it done?"

The red head twitch, a piece of eraser falling out from his hair. All the bits of eraser that ihadn't/i made it into the vent, mainly all of them, had either landed on Koushiro, or somewhere near him. The boy's temper had flared a bit by the time Taichi was finished messing around.

"That was **MY** eraser! And a good one too!"

Taichi flinched at his friend's tone. He didn't realize that any of the erasers had hit Koushiro, and he laughed nervously, knowing he was angry. He suddenly frowned, leaning in closer to Koushiro, and tried to sound as dramatic as he could.

"Well it is _YOUR_ fault. I came over to play, and all you do is watch the computer screen. Watch me for a change."

Koushiro blinked, shocked at Taichi's words. He was jealous of a computer! He sighed, admitting silently that he was being sort of rude towards his friend. He did, however, find t hysterical that Taichi would get jealous over a computer. He smiled slightly, and flipped on the TV. The music from a racing game, Taichi's favorite, blasted through the speakers, and he held out a controller.

"All right, all right… Let's play video games."

He gave a grin towards Taichi, who jumped from the bed to a sitting position on the floor.

"No that's what I'm talking about! I'm gonna whoop your ass, Koushiro!"

Koushiro rolled his eyes, taking his regular spot next to him. Sometimes Taichi could be a little much, but why else would he hang around him so much?

-.-

END

**A/N: This will probably be my last DigiFic. Unless I can find a good prompt that I can work with… Let me remind you, I've only seen bits of the first season's dub, the first 3 Japanese episodes, and movies 1-5. I'm a huge TaiShirou fan though. :D Please leave a critique or comment! **

**Beta'd by: Pachi**


End file.
